


Don't get Crabby

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has been waiting sweeps to get this chance, him and Karkat alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't get Crabby

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, get your smut here  
> Wrote this for my gf on our anniversary because I'm insanely bad at getting gifts and I hope that this may redeem me. So happy 1/2 a solar sweep Kit-Kat
> 
> Enjoy~

Karkats back slammed into the wall of his hive as his gold blooded friend approached pushing his hand against the others chest. Suddenly sparks of blue and red engulfed Karkats body as his spine was dragged further up the wall. Feeling shots of pain fly along his nerves, shouting out a long list if explicit words only for his mouth to be covered by psionic energy.

By this point his crotch was at Solluxs face level, the hacker smiled and a yellow tongue slide across his lips. He coiled his hands around the waist of the mutants pants, yanking them past his knees and to the floor. 

A red stain had already began to appear along the crotch of his boxers, but Sollux couldn't admirer it for long as they soon followed the pants and piled beneath Karkats dangling legs. Blue and red eyes locked onto the red stained nook as a bulge began to make its way to the surface.

Sollux instantly wrapped his lips around it feeling it coil in his mouth, circling his tongue and trying to explore further. He restrained it pushing back with force making Karkat moan a muffled moan. Sollux stepped back smiling as red juices flowed from his mouth. He backed to the centre of the room, raised his hand and then brought Karkat crashing down onto the table.

Karkat was held bent over for Solluxs throbbing members, his arse in the air and his jumper shoved in his mouth. Sollux approached him naked, two large mustard tentacles raised out of his nook dripping onto Karkats floor. Two nimble hands found their way to KKs greyed hips, digging his nails in slightly Sollux pulled his friend closer towards his pelvis. 

A scream echoed the house as one of Solluxs shaft intertwined itself with Karkats constricting it as it slid closer towards his oozing nook. Another scream followed as a second bulge crawled between the trolls cheeks and into his tight hole. Sollux pounded into the boy from behind one hand reaching for the knotty hair, pulling his wiggling torso off the table and suspended in the air. The tenabulge had successfully made its way into his nook and was now working on releasing the fluid from his genebladder. Karkats had mirrored this process and was now forcing its way, rather painfully, between the two pulsing shafts.

Sollux slide a bucket beneath the two bodies as an outburst of moans and colour flowed out of the teens as red mixed with yellow into a sickly orange colour beneath them. Sollux released his physical and physic grip causing Karkat to slam into the table and himself backwards. After regaining his balance he looked up at the smaller troll who still lay there with orange, yellow and red staining his lower half. Grabbing his things and getting dressed he began to head out but was stopped by the mutant blood who was clearly about to spit out a long list of crude language and metaphors which Sollux was not in the mood for dealing with, once again letting out a flash of red and blue shutting his mouth then leaned over and whispered into his pointed ear,  
"Don'th get Crabby, now." Chuckling to himself and walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, drop any suggestions or what not my way
> 
> Uni-Lem


End file.
